Amor en el campo de batalla
by Luka-sama
Summary: Uraraka de 10 años no puede dejar de admirar por Televisión a Deku por medio del festival estudiantil de la U.A. Quien diría que años después ella se encontraría con su ídolo en persona. Au cambio de edades.


_Escuchando el nuevo opening (versión completa) de Boku no hero, Make my Story me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos. La idea de cambio de edades, también me encanta :D_

 _Boku no hero No me pertenece._

 **Amor en el campo de batalla**

Uraraka está enamorada de Izuku Midoriya antes de darse cuenta, puede que fuera porque lo ve por Televisión en el festival deportivo, o simplemente porque cuando la cámara lo enfoca en medio de su lucha a muerte con Todoroki, tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción a pesar de sus brazos rotos. Uraraka tiene diez años apenas y ve todo junto a sus padres (quienes tienen un raro día libre), comienza a saltar emocionada sobre su nuevo enamoramiento para la diversión de sus padres.

Los poderes de Uraraka Ochako son interesantes para quienes la rodean, el poder de gravedad cero es algo que nadie en su familia tiene, pero sus padres la alaban emocionados cuando ella decide ser un héroe. Principalmente para ayudarlos financieramente, también porque de esa forma podría conocer a su héroe Izuku Midoriya, conocido como Deku para la sociedad de héroes.

Tiene un cartel de él en su cuarto y no deja de ver sus videos por internet.

Sonríe algo tonta cada noche al verlo.

Sus padres se preocupan, pero la dejan ser felices.

.

Ochako tiene muchos amigos en la escuela, aunque algunos se han burlado de ella por ser pobre, la mayoría se sienten atraídos por su personalidad alto torpe e inocente. Todos tienen habilidades comunes o poco impresionantes, por eso no están preocupados por entrar a una academia famosa como ella, por lo tanto debe esforzarse el doble que otros, ya que no es tan buena estudiando.

Si fuera un genio o algo así, seria todo más fácil.

Le encantaría entrar a clases extra, pero se necesita dinero, que sus padres no tienen. Así que ella se propone a esforzarse por sus medios.

—Te equivocaste en este número—dice Haru, un compañero súper inteligente de cabellera negra y ojos azules aburridos.

Chilla indignada de haberse equivocado, mientras su compañero de banco solo suspira aburrido. Su habilidad es bastante interesante según Ochako, puede convertir su cuerpo en cualquier elemento que quiera, ella dice que debería apuntarse a una academia de héroes con semejante Quirk, este le da poca importancia.

Tal vez su única debilidad es su poca pasión.

Mientras salen de clase, caminando de regreso a su hogar, Haru escucha atentamente como ella habla mil y un maravillas de Izuku Midoriya.

Ambos chicos se detienen de pronto.

Las noticias de un televisión en una tienda por donde pasan, muestra como la U.A se disculpa por el secuestro de uno de sus estudiantes. Su rostro se pone serio mientras Haru la ve de reojo, ambos observan atentamente la televisión, viendo la noticia.

Esa noche.

El símbolo de la paz desaparece.

.

Ochako pasa la noche tirada de espaldas sobre su cama, con apenas once años le cuesta imaginarse un mundo sin All Might, claro que ella ama e idolatra a Izuku Midoriya, pero todos siempre han tenido claro que All Might es el héroe número 1 en todo el mundo. Es una niña aun, no comprende sobre la seguridad, sobre la época oscura que sus padres comentan, sobre la sociedad en caos.

Ella no debe comprender eso.

Aun así esa noche donde el héroe desaparece, un terror la inunda por la espalda, teniendo pesadillas donde los villanos vienen por ella.

.

La escuela es cancelada unos días, el distrito donde paso la batalla, es el vecino al suyo, no tienen daños graves, pero si hay muchas reparaciones por hacer. Haru quien no solo es su compañero de banco, sino que es su vecino de toda la vida, llega a su casa algo preocupado la semana después del incidente. Ambos son mejores amigos, son hermanos (el padre del chico había muerto y su madre trabajaba todo el día como los suyos) y se tienen el uno al otro.

Este no dice nada cuando la ve viendo videos por una Tablet que sus padres se han ganado en un sorteo y se la han dado para entretenerse cuando no están en casa.

—¿Crees que algún día lo conoceré?—pregunta Ochako viendo el dispositivo electrónico, donde Deku aparece sonriendo en una noticia de la U.A.

Un artículo para los estudiantes.

Haru no dice nada, sobre lo sucedido con All Might, sobre la sociedad, sobre miedos o sobre el futuro. Pero ella ve sus ojos de reojo, notando sus ojeras.

—Probablemente huya cuando te vea por ser una acosadora loca—dice el chico sin pelos en la lengua y de forma grosera como siempre.

Lo ve indignada, antes de hacerlo flotar por el techo, este se queja en voz baja, pero ambos terminan riendo.

Al final del día Haru le dice que es una acosadora loca.

Aunque quiere negarlo.

No puede hacerlo del todo.

.

Ochako piensa que Deku es un héroe bastante popular a pesar de estar en la academia, ella incluso había hecho algunos blogs donde otros expresaban lo emocionados que estaban. Ella estaba en medio de un club de fans y le gustaba hablar con otros sobre el héroe, incluso obligo a Haru unirse algunos, quien resignado acompañarla en su locura solo se encoge de hombros.

Ese día están hablando sobre el nuevo suceso donde Deku participo, con un superior de su academia y otros héroes profesionales. Algo sobre una bala que quita poderes, una niña y una batalla en medio de la ciudad, que por pura casualidad Ochako puede disfrutar de cerca al estar en una excursión.

Claro que fue castigada por su profesora y padres cuando no se refugió.

Pero en medio de un callejón, ella vio con ojos iluminados cuando Izuku Midoriya dio aquel golpe máximo con la niña sobre su espalda.

Cuando Haru la encuentra también la regaña, pero no importa los regaños de todos, ella no puede dejar de sonreír algo torpe al ver a su héroe a pocos metros de distancia.

Quería un autógrafo.

.

Durante sus vacaciones trabaja con sus padres ganando algo de dinero, todos saben para que sea, pero nadie le niega participar. Sus padres se sienten orgullosos de que quiera algo lo suficiente para trabajar por ello, así que cuando llega el día que su calendario ha marcado con tanta emoción, ella salta emocionada antes de ir con Haru por fin a la U.A. Un festival donde sus estudiantes participaran, es el momento perfecto de Ochako para conocer a su héroe en persona, lleva dos días sin dormir y no puede dejar de sonreír como tonta cuando entran a la enorme academia.

Haru a lo cual todo le es indiferente, solamente suspira arrastrándola para que no se quede detenida. Ambos niños caminan por todo el lugar, viendo a chicos que han visto en televisión, héroes famosos que son profesores y gente de todo lugar.

—Algún día vendré a esta academia—declara emocionada con Haru a su lado.

Este se encoge de hombros.

—Yo tendré que venir—

—¿También quieres ser un héroe?—

—Alguien debe cuidar tu trasero—

Le lanza un puchero al chico, que ignora olímpicamente pagando por las manzanas con caramelo que comparte con ella.

Llegan temprano para el concierto que dará el grupo de Midoriya, sentados junto un chico de cabello amarillo y cara curiosa, con una niña menor que ellos con un cuerno en su frente. Haru los ignora olímpicamente, pero en cambio Ochako esta tan emocionada que prácticamente salta sobre su asiento.

La niña lo nota, y los ve unos momentos con curiosidad.

Ochako la vuelve a ver con una sonrisa.

—Estoy tan emocionada, espere este día por mucho tiempo—le dice a la desconocida quien se encoge un poco al lado del chico mayor.

Haru no la culpa, Ochako es demasiado amable y energética, que puede hablarle a otros sin conocerlos.

La niña parece tímida, pero Haru que es más observador que Ochako, puede notar que se esfuerza para contestar.

—Yo también—habla con una voz tímida que apenas se escucha.

Pero ambos amigos notan al chico mayor sorprenderse un poco.

Pero Ochako es Ochako, una chica torpe de cabellera corta, quien es demasiado amable e inocente, pero que según Haru tiene el espíritu para ser un héroe. Ya que ella parece notar por fin la timidez de la niña, así que sonríe como un héroe haría, antes de presentarse.

—Mi nombres es Uraraka Ochako, él es mi amigo Haru, algún día vendré a esta academia y seré una gran héroe—dice la castaña emocionada.

—Eri—dice tímidamente.

Haru tiene un poco de lastima por la niña, el recuerda que cuando se conocieron tampoco le gustaba hablar, pero Ochako hablaba por ambos hasta por los codos.

—Mi nombre es Mirio Togata—se presenta el chico mayor amablemente.

Los ojos de Uraraka brillan.

—Eres uno de los tres grandes de la U.A—habla Ochako emocionada, los ojos de Mirio se oscurecen un poco antes de revelar que por el momento está fuera de servicio.

El ambiente se tensa.

Eri parece miserable.

Haru ignora todo.

Uraraka solo ríe nerviosa.

El concierto se está atrasando y el ambiente no mejora.

—¿Eri quieres ver un truco?—pregunta de repente Ochako, con voz algo alta por los nervios.

La niña asiente tímidamente y con dudas en su mente.

Haru chilla silenciosamente cuando Ochako lo toca con su Quirk, haciéndolo estar de cabeza y verla con enojo, escucha las leves risas de Eri y Mirio, antes que Ochako haga lo mismo con su cuerpo, ambos de cabeza riendo. Ochako comienza hacer algunas muecas, que atraen un poco la atención de otros que esperan.

Uraraka suelta el Quirk y Haru termina de cabeza contra el suelo.

Todos ríen.

El regaña a Uraraka.

La castaña se ríe también.

El concierto inicia.

.

—No pude ver a Deku-sama—gruñe deprimida Ochako en medio del bus a su hogar.

Haru suspira sabiendo que eso pasaría.

Al parecer el chico no fue un personaje principal en el concierto, además cuando termino y quisieron buscarlo, fueron sacados amablemente del escenario. Ochako lloro bastante, pero un tipo de pelo negro que borra Quirk, simplemente los expulso de la academia diciendo que volvieran en otra ocasión.

Aunque fue un gran festival.

El objetivo no se cumplió.

—Entonces debes entrenar duro para cuando estés en la academia entres en su agencia—habla Haru intentando animarla.

Ochako llora más fuerte.

—Faltan muchos años para eso—gime haciendo un berrinche.

El suspira.

Va ser un largo día.

.

Aunque no mucho tiempo después de eso, la liga de villanos comenzó actuar, los Nobu se hicieron más constantes e incluso su distrito se vio bastante afectado. Con el pasar del tiempo todo incluso empeoro, cuando ambos cumplieron 13 años, la liga de villanos ganaba más poder, los héroes no siempre ganaban y habían perdido algunos en batallas. La sociedad poco a poco que había tenido a All Might como pilar, comenzaba a derrumbarse, las escuelas ya no eran seguras y todos se preocupaban de que pasara ahora.

Ochako miraba por la ventana a la décima familia ese mes que se pasaba de hogar y se iba a otro lugar "más seguro".

¿Pero dónde?

En esta situación no había lugar seguro.

—Ochako—hablo Haru a su lado con seriedad.

Nadie había hablado esa tarde, no después del funeral. Ochako no quería hablar, aunque probablemente nadie le entendería más que Haru, aunque bueno, ella aún tenía a su padre con vida. La madre de Haru había muerto hace tres meses y este se había quedado con ellos a falta de familiares que lo cuidaran, pero ahora también su propia madre había muerto a manos de un villano.

Su padre, siempre sonriente, ahora pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

—¿Qué le pasa al mundo Haru?—pregunto de repente con voz vacía.

Pero Haru no contesto.

Solamente tomo su mano en un mudo apoyo.

.

Aunque ese verano donde su madre murió fue cuando por fin lograron derrotar a la liga de villanos, Ochako había cambiado, ya no era una niña, sabía que cuando un mal desaparecía, solo otro vendría detrás de ese. Su padre se había vuelto un alcohólico, si mantenían la casa era por los trabajos de medio tiempo que Haru y ella conseguían. Todo parecía una espiral sin fondo desde lo ocurrido, hasta que por fin llego esa carta. Lo cual esperaba mejorara toda la situación.

—¡VAS A DEJARME COMO TU MADRE!—rito su padre luego de darle una cachetada.

Uraraka no se movió, agradeciendo que Haru estuviera trabajando para que no se metiera en eso. Era difícil imaginar que el hombre lleno de sonrisas que la llevaba a caballo sobre sus hombros, era este sujeto que la golpeaba cuando algo salía como no quería. Tampoco era fácil culparlo, ella tampoco volvió a sonreír igual desde la pérdida de su madre.

Dejo que su padre blasfemara un poco más, tirando una botella de alcohol contra la pared antes de arremeter en su habitación.

La U.A tenía dormitorios.

No tendría que volver en un largo tiempo.

Le hubiera gustado disfrutar su logro con alguien.

.

Entrar a la U.A fue como un extraño aire fresco en mucho tiempo, Haru quien había entrado a pesar de su no tan carismática personalidad, estaba a su lado algo aburrido de la situación. Ella era optimista con 15 años, aunque toda su vida pareciera difícil, su meta de ser un héroe y ayudar a otros estaba latente. Ella protegería a otros, como no pudieron protegerla a ella.

Ahora la sociedad estaba cambiando.

Estaba levantándose.

Que Deku fuera proclamado héroe número uno en la última encuesta, era prueba de ellos.

Otro pilar para la sociedad.

Pero no solo uno.

Al lado de este chico, había muchos otros que serían los próximos pilares de la sociedad, donde ella también llegaría.

Dio un paso y tropezó de frente.

Haru se rio de ella.

¿Un mal presagio?

.

A pesar de su falta de talento natural, Ochako logro convertirse en una de las mejores de la clase, con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y sesiones sádicas de estudio con Haru. Su profesora principal es Tomoko Shiretoko quien era conocida como Ragdoll, antes de perder sus poderes. Al principio algunos chicos se habían burlado de ella por ser su profesora, pero esta había demostrado que a pesar de su falta de Quirk, había logrado darles una paliza sin dificultad.

Fue esta quien le había comentado a Uraraka aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo cual significaba altas horas de entrenamiento en los gimnasios.

—Esto es imposible—hablo la chica tirada sobre su espalda con el cabello volando por todos lados. Quien lo había dejado crecer hasta pasar sus hombros.

Haru quien también estaba cansado no dijo nada, ambos estaban entrenando fuertemente con otra compañera.

—Deben sobre pasar sus límites aquí y ahora si quieren ser héroes profesionales—hablo una chica de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos felinos de color verde.

Su nombre era Natsu, una chica con el Quirk de tener características similares a un gato. Como sus orejas felinas sobre su cabellera y una cola que sobresalía. También en medio de la batalla podría manipular sus manos para que tomaran garras y su cuerpo aumentara un poco en musculatura. Tenía una gran velocidad, fuerza y agilidad para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, además de las ventajas de un gato como audición, vista y equilibrio.

Nadie en su clase le había ganado alguna vez.

Por eso le habían pedido ayuda a la hora de entrenar.

Comprendiendo porque era la numero 1.

Ella no tenía un Quirk ostentoso como manipular elementos, no podía leer mente o manipular rayos mágicos, pero aun así había obtenido su Quirk y mejorado a ese punto.

—Es una asesina—susurro Ochako levantándose con dificultad.

Natsu no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Si quieres ser la mejor, debes dar siempre más de lo que tienes…debes salvar a otros aun cuando no puedas estar de pie, con una sonrisa, dando esperanza…eso es ser un héroe—hablo Natsu con pasión.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Antes de asentir.

Que siguiera el entrenamiento.

.

A pesar de la creencia general en la U.A, el primer año fue bastante tranquilo y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Natsu fue la primera en su clase, Haru el segundo y ella obtuvo un lindo quinto lugar. Todos en la clase eran buenos amigos, excepto por un chico fanfarrón con el Quirk de tele transportación, pero aparte de él, todos trabajaban bien como equipo. No se extrañaron que a principios del segundo año obtuvieran la licencia provisional, lo cual en realidad fue una gran ventaja ese día.

Uraraka salió volando junto con Haru por los aires, habían estado de compras, cuando aquel villano había salido de la nada.

Desde que la sociedad había vencido a el villano de All for one y su extraño sucesor adolecente, no todos habían estado tranquilos, muchos villanos habían aparecido, pero eran controlados por la sociedad de héroes.

Pero este chico.

Este parecía ser especial.

—Tiene dos enormes esferas que lanzan vientos demasiado fuertes flotando alrededor de sus muñecas—gruño Haru a su lado.

El chico había crecido con los años, dejando de ser el niño que la cuidaba de caer al tropezar y siempre le daba la mitad de sus golosinas. Ahora era más alto que ella por una cabeza, con el cabello corto y grandes ojos azules. Ella tenía ahora el cabello a la mitad de su espalda y cuerpo un poco mejor trabajado.

Los ojos del villano, quien tenía una extraña tonalidad de piel verde y grandes ojos morados, los miraba furioso.

—Los matare—repetía una y otra vez.

Sintieron escalofríos en su espalda.

—Nada como un día libre de clases—hablo sujetando la muñeca de Haru.

Activando su Quirk lo volvió de peso cero, lo cual le permitió dar un giro sobre su eje y lanzarlo con fuerza, al tiempo que liberaba su gravedad eliminada. Esto sumado al chico transformado su cuerpo en metal, lograron lanzar unos metros de distancia al nuevo villano.

Tomando un poste de los escombros, lo lanzo de igual forma causando un golpe que le saco el aire al villano.

Antes de lanzarlos de nuevo por los aires con grandes ráfagas de viento.

—Se parece a Inasa Yoarashi—hablo emocionada Uraraka en medio del tornado.

A Haru le apareció una gota de sudor ante la falta de atención a la situación. Pero al ver a la chica tomar varios escombros de gran tamaño por sus manos, se aferró fuertemente de su cabeza cuando los ojos de ella brillaron maliciosamente.

—Gracias por los proyectiles—grito cuando las ráfagas desaparecieron y envió las dos grandes paredes en dirección del villano.

Con su poder de zero gravedad, ambos terminaron en el tejado de un edificio, ambos suspirando cuando vieron al villano algo herido.

—Espero la mayoría de civiles pudieran evacuar, aunque intentamos minimizar daños, este tipo es problemático—expreso Haru con su piel ahora transformada en escamas.

Uraraka asintió algo temerosa.

Era su primera batalla contra un villano normal, no era tan fácil como habían visto en televisión, pero si era estimulante.

Si vencían al villano, no lastimaría a civiles, la madre de algún niño no moriría.

Apretó los puños decidida.

—Lánzame—le dijo a Haru.

Se vieron unos segundos, cada uno pensando en ideas completamente diferentes, pero al final Haru cediendo como siempre.

—Iré a tu espalda—susurro antes de tomarla por la muñeca, como ella hizo con él.

Volar por los aires era su segunda naturaleza, no era como al principio donde vomitaba fácilmente cuando era niña al usar su Quirk en su persona. Después de la muerte de su madre, usaba esa levitación para relajarse y pensar en cosas felices, que le había ayudado mucho a controlar sus poderes.

En ese momento algo extraño había pasado.

Había descubierto que su habilidad, zero gravedad, también funcionaba a la inversa, después de mucha practica logro usar su Quirk con una mejora donde aumentaba miles de veces la gravedad. Habilidad que en su primer festival deportivo de la U.A el año pasado, había logrado llevarla a un tercer lugar cuando utilizo su poder a la inversa, tomando desprevenido a un chico de la clase 2 y mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Lástima que contra Natsu fue imposible ganar.

Pero este tipo.

Recibió su patada de gravedad aumentada en varios millones de peso, que lo hizo escupir sangre.

Pero entonces algo paso, las bolas misteriosas alrededor de sus manos, salieron disparadas en su dirección, golpeando con fuerza su rostro y sacándole sangre de su frente.

Cayo al suelo, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza, antes de sentir un cuchillo atravesar rápidamente su hombro, sacándole un chillido de dolor.

—Eres valiente niña, pero los héroes morirán—gruño con voz oscura el villano.

Terror.

Autentico terror al saber que moriría.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo desde la muerte de su madre, tampoco ese nivel de dolor físico, pero aunque sentía la sombra de la muerte sobre ella, se negaba a morir así. Su rostro se puso tenso y le dio una mirada mortal al sujeto sin intimidarse del todo.

—Los héroes jamás morirán—escupió con voz enojada y sangre de su boca.

Un destello verde fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada, ante una voz llamándola a lo lejos.

.

La primera vez que soñó con su madre fue el día después de su muerte, verla ser atravesada por aquel villano una y otra vez, era su pesadilla favorita y recurrente en momentos difíciles. Pero esa vez fue diferente, soñó con sus padres a su lado, abrazándola y ayudándola a saltar una acera, riendo los tres juntos como una familia. Al despertar no tenía dolor, ni sueño, solo cansancio tanto mental como espiritual.

—Veo que despertaste—hablo una voz a su lado.

Su cerebro se detuvo.

Al girar su rostro pudo ver el rostro amable de Haru, suspirar aliviado, al tiempo que a su lado Natsu tenía un rostro más preocupado. Pero la voz de ellos no sonaba como la que pronuncio esas palabras. Giro su rostro algo confundida, casi queriendo creer que la alucinación de Midoriya Izuku alias Deku sentado a su lado, era totalmente un efecto secundario de algún medicamento.

Aunque su voz era demasiado igual.

Aunque algo más profunda que en la televisión.

Ignoro al hombre de 21 años que sonreía, viendo a sus dos compañeros.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?—hablo medio incorporándose, notando de reojo la venda sobre su hombro.

La toco levemente, aunque sin sentir dolor, el recuerdo de la cuchilla atravesándola, cortando la piel, soltando sangre y quemando sus músculos, era presente en sus recuerdos más profundos.

Natsu y Haru se vieron de reojo confundidos, antes de ver en dirección a su alucinación.

—Bueno después de la batalla Deku-san te trajo aquí para que te recuperaras, la batalla fue televisada y quedaste herida—hablo Haru algo nervioso.

¿Deku-san?

Durante un minuto la frase se reprodujo miles de veces en su mente, antes que su neurona sobreviviente reprodujera lo que decían y lo comprendieran. Volteo a ver a Deku en forma robótica, quien saludo amablemente con su mano y ella sintió que su rostro explotaba de rojo.

Chillo.

Salto.

La cama se terminó bajo ella y termino de espaldas en el suelo.

La habitación se movió en su cabeza y le costó sentir cuando fue transportada de regreso a la cama. Escucho la voz de Haru disculpándose por ella, llamarla loca acosadora, lo que causo su furia y una almohada aumentada en gravedad que lo envió al otro lado de la habitación.

Natsu solo suspiro aburrida, antes de tomarlo por una pierna y llevarlo en busca de la enfermera.

Se quedaron en silencio cinco minutos, antes que Deku hablara, ella no podía, estaba en shock y pensando que todo era aún un sueño muy extraño.

—Fuiste muy valiente en la batalla, lamento haber llegado tarde—expreso Midoriya con voz cansada.

Fue cuando lo vio.

A él.

El hombre que portaba un disfraz y era la cara de la justicia, no al héroe que había idealizado toda la vida, lo cual fue algo confuso para ella. Parecía tan cansado en ese momento, culpable por sus heridas, toco su hombro distraídamente. Recordaba ese momento, en que un héroe novato había llegado aquella vez que su madre murió, como la mujer la había visto en el suelo, y esta se había arrodillado frente a ella llorando por haber llegado tarde.

Son personas.

No solo imágenes idealizadas.

No por eso su emoción había disminuido un poco, todo lo contrario, ver a personas tan fuertes para defender a otras, fue lo que siempre la impulso a seguir adelante.

—No te preocupes, soy una estudiante que aspira a ser un héroe, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando aparece un villano—hablo emocionada de decir algo coherente para el hombre frente a ella.

Este pestañeo confundido al verla sonreír.

Ella sonrió algo más débilmente pero sin detenerse.

Una sonrisa, siempre salva a otros. La sonrisa de Midoriya le había ayudado a pasar adelante cuando paso lo de su madre, pensando que los héroes siempre sonrían aunque todo se vea difícil, esperanza.

Ella quería dar esperanza a otros.

—Aunque fue algo torpe de mi parte dejarme atrapar—musito de forma incomoda con un aire deprimente a su alrededor.

Tomoko-sensei la torturaría por eso.

Escucho una risa divertida.

Su corazón hizo Doki.

Ver a su ídolo reír frente a ella, aunque técnicamente fuera de ella, había hecho que su corazón palpitara el triple de alguien normal.

Se sonrojo levemente avergonzada.

—Tienes un Quirk bastante sorprendente, te había visto en el festival el año pasado y te reconocí al instante, la habilidad de gravedad zero tienes cientos de usos—hablo Midoriya como un fan-boy.

Fan-boy.

Por ella.

Hizo todo lo posible, pero esta vez la cantidad de emociones, hicieron que se terminara desmayando, con la emoción de que su héroe la conocía.

.

Al final cuando despertó Deku no estaba para su desgracia, pero sus amigos aseguraron que este la visitaría después para saber cómo seguía.

Volvió a desmayarse.

Sus amigos la ignoraron.

.

Al final la comunicación a la que Deku se refería, fue a través de sus profesores, lo cual la desanimo grandemente al no poder hablar más con él. Entonces como llegado del cielo por medio del director, el festival del segundo año daría inicio en esta ocasión a finales de año, con la invitación especial del héroe número uno. Así que sometiéndose a rigurosos entrenamientos, Ochako estaba más que dispuesta de ganar en esta ocasión el primer lugar y recibir una medalla de su ídolo.

—Luego estará profundamente enamorado de mí, nos casaremos, tendremos siete hijos y un perro—hablo soñadoramente en medio de las clases.

Sus compañeros suspiraron al mismo tiempo, acostumbrados a sus alucinaciones repetidas del héroe numero uno.

—Claro que es patético que alguien diga eso sin pasar del quinto mejor puesto dos años consecutivos—hablo Luck con aire de suficiencia.

Un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos grises.

Lo vio de mala forma.

—Habla mucho el tercer lugar—contrataco con furia.

Ambos se vieron con furia.

El resto del grupo los ignoro como de costumbre.

.

La vida es un boomerang que espera darte en la cara, luego de pasar las primeras dos pruebas del festival, que eran una completa locura como siempre, había esperado que en la tan esperada batalla uno contra uno que era una tradición, le tocara cualquier persona menos Luck. Había llegado a la semifinal con mucho esfuerzo, agradeciendo un poco que los otros de la semifinal fueran Natsu contra un chico de la clase 2. Haru había sido descalificado por el mismo chico de la clase 2, que lo puso a dormir.

Este no parecía decepcionado, estaba algo temeroso de ir contra Natsu después de la paliza del año pasado…y todos los días en general.

Natsu pelearía después de ella.

Aunque le ganara a Luck, lo cual sería difícil, ganarle a Natsu era casi imposible.

De reojo miro a los espectadores, detectando a Deku entre otros héroes profesionales que habían salido de la misma academia. Shoto como el hombre mitad fuego mitad hielo, Bakugou como el hombre de las explosiones, entre otros muchos ex graduados.

Apretó los puños.

Deku la estaba viendo.

¿Su padre también?

Ignoro ese pensamiento.

Desde que entro a la U.A no había regresado con su padre, en vacaciones Haru y ella se quedaban en la academia o iban con la familia rica de Natsu (era divertido porque todos eran mitad algún animal), su padre probablemente no sabía que existía.

La batalla inicio.

Conociendo bien a su rival, rápidamente uso su habilidad para flotar, esquivando un golpe que venía por su espalda. Luck sonrió en medio de su movimiento fallado, antes de recibir una patada que lo incrusto en la tierra por su aumento de gravedad. Escucho varios jadeos del público, antes que ella fuera enviada a otro lado de la arena fácilmente, sujetándose a duras penas para no salir del límite establecido.

Sus ojos chocaron con los grises de Luck.

Entonces la batalla inicio nuevamente.

Ella había logrado controlar más fácilmente el flotar a voluntad y caer a gran velocidad, lo que le daba un aumento de fuerza y velocidad, pero Luck también era rápido esquivando, así que la batalla parecía un parpadeo para el público, mientras era toda una estrategia entre ellos.

Aprovecho parte de los escombros que provocaban al caer en la arena, pero incluso con una lluvia de estos, Luck pudo esquivarlos todos con facilidad.

No podía perder.

No iba a perder.

Tocar a Luck no serviría, al menos que lograra aumentar su gravedad, incluso así, este podría liberarse con su transportación. Tenía que haber una forma, algo para ganar, ella no perdería.

Iba a pasar sus límites aquí y ahora.

Con fuerza y gravedad golpeo el suelo, que levanto varios escombros que lanzo como cohetes en diferentes direcciones. Luck rápidamente se tele transporto para esquivarlos, entonces en un descuido de su parte por la gran cantidad, termino cerca de ella, quien con rapidez le dio una fuerte cachetada, que elimino su gravedad, aun así este podría tele transportarse. Pero esto era contraproducente, aunque se tele transportara, no dejaba de flotar confuso cuando aparecía en otro lugar.

Entonces ella se lanzó por los aires.

Luck quien intentaba no irse flotando la vio temeroso cuando noto sus ojos oscuros.

—Ochako quick—grito cuando le dio una patada y aumento su gravedad mil veces mandándolo a volar contra la tierra fuera de la arena.

Ella termino sobre su espalda cuando el poder desapareció de ella por gran sobreesfuerzo.

Se levantó emocionada.

Había llegado a la final.

Entonces un viejo revoltijo conocido, la hizo detenerse y vomitar frente a miles de espectadores y su ídolo.

Mátenla.

.

Al final por supuesto, por segundo año consecutivo, Natsu fue la ganadora. Ella quería pensar que era la falta de sus poderes al haberlos gastado tanto con su batalla con Luck, pero simplemente Natsu era una chica con mucho más talento. La vio sonreír amablemente al público que aplaudía emocionado. Ella miro su medalla de plata, suspirando y pensando que se esforzaría más el próximo año.

—Fue una estupenda batalla—hablo Deku frente a ambas con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, antes que Natsu asintiera.

—¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo?—pregunto Deku en su dirección emocionado.

Era conocido por un fanático de otros héroes de todas las edades.

Ochako sonrió tiernamente, antes de desmayarse cómicamente frente a las cámaras.

.

Ochako casi muere y revive cuando recibió una invitación de pasantía (como el año pasado) de la agencia de héroes donde Deku estaba. Había saltado como loca unos minutos, antes de ver que Natsu también recibió la invitación, pero la había rechazado para ir a la agencia de su familia. Haru prefirió ir donde un héroe conocido por su forma de endurecer su cuerpo, así que era ella sola con su ídolo.

Llego con una sonrisa algo tonta, hasta que fue recibida por un chico explosivo, conocido como el rey de las explosiones, que la veía con cara de muerte. Ella había caminado intimidada, hasta que al ver a Deku, prácticamente se abalanzo sobre él y se escondió, viendo de reojo a Bakugou con verdadero temor.

—Kaa-chan está interesado también en tu Quirk, probablemente solo quiere retarte a una pelea—hablo este animadamente.

Ella lo vio temerosa.

Ella no quería pelear con ese chico.

Después de recibirla de forma mucho más amable, Deku le agradeció por escoger su agencia y le informo que él sería su tutor en estos días. Ella casi se derrite de deleite, pero decidida a dar su mejor presentación, asintió decidida a ser lo mejor que podía dar.

—Veo que has entrenado incluso más tu don, así que lo mejor será patrullar por hoy las calles para ver tu reacción con los civiles—hablo este sin perder su ánimo.

Ella sintió emocionada.

Caminar por las calles con su ídolo.

Era casi una cita.

La voz mental de Haru y Natsu diciendo que no, no fue suficiente para decepcionarla.

Al final no pudo más que asombrarse al salir a las calles, todos querían y reconocían a Deku, saludándolo, tomándose fotos, agradeciéndole por su trabajo como héroe. Al final la cita no fue cita, ya que ella prácticamente estaba alejada dos metros de este por la atención con los otros.

Ninguna relación es perfecta.

Un llanto hizo que dejara de esperar a que el héroe firmara todos los autógrafos, viendo a una niña pequeña llamar un pequeño gato subido en un árbol. Viendo que Deku aún estaba ocupado, se acercó a la pequeña que estaba con grandes ojos llorosos suplicándole al gato que bajara.

—No te preocupes niña, la gran heroína Uravity está aquí para salvar la situación—se presentó teatralmente llamando la atención de la niña.

Le ofreció la mano a esta, quien sorbiendo sus lágrimas la acepto.

Con tranquilidad uso su don para ambas, haciendo que flotaran suavemente como ella quería, la niña asustada se aferró a ella. Esta parpadeo cuando llegaron a la rama necesaria, donde el gato las miraba indiferente, pero aceptando los brazos de la niña en esta ocasión.

Con facilidad bajo nuevamente a la tierra.

La niña de dos coletas le vio emocionada.

—Eres asombrosa—alabo mientras el gato maullaba.

Rio divertida con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Desde lejos y ya fuera de tantas personas, Deku la observaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, antes de llamarle.

.

Los siguientes días de la semana fueron sin problemas, Deku era muy amable en el poco tiempo que podía darle, después de todo, ser el héroe número uno tenía sus limitaciones. Aparte de haber aprendido a hablar correctamente con este, había aprendido mucho sobre comunicarse con el público, este también le dio varias ideas para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha, a lo cual ella asintió decidida a lograrlo.

El último día en la última patrulla, fue cuando algo paso.

Un villano.

La lucha al lado de Deku no fue difícil en realidad, termino antes de empezar y verlo en acción, seguía siendo tan emocionante como cuando era niña. Pero entonces un movimiento del villano que Deku no pudo evitar, fue enviado en dirección de un civil, que ella apenas pudo apartar de la trayectoria, recibiendo el impacto del ácido en su pierna izquierda.

Chillo de dolor cuando cayó al suelo, pero apretó los dientes para dejar de ser patética y ayudar al civil. Este sin heridas, solamente corrió cuando ella le ordeno, intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor insoportable la dejo tendida en el suelo.

Así que tomando un escombro, logro lanzarlo al villano quien lo esquivo, pero no la patada potente de Deku.

Ella termino de espaldas, sintiendo fuego en toda su pierna.

—URAVITY—grito Deku corriendo a su lado.

.

—Tienes una tendencia suicida—hablo recovery girl viendo con reproche a su persona y de reojo a Deku, quien se estremeció con algún recuerdo.

Ella miraba con tristeza su pierna izquierda, estaba aún utilizable según su doctora amable, era funcional en todos sentidos. Pero tenía una gran marca de quemadura desde la mitad del pie abajo, hasta su muslo.

Adiós Bikini, shorts, enaguas y vestidos.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

—Ningún hombre va quererme—exclamo con pesar, sin exteriorizar que el único hombre que quería estaba ahora a su lado.

Pero era imposible.

Así que mejor resignarse.

Un sonido de tela la hizo voltearse, para ver como Deku se subía la mitad de su traje de héroe. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, al notar su mano derecha llena de cicatrices y algo deforme en partes leves de sus dedos. No había visto esa mano de esa forma, Deku era muy estricto en usar ropas comunes de manga larga o su traje de héroe. En su juventud no tenía tantas fotos para ver su mano.

Pestañeo confundida al verlo con una mirada algo retraída, en viejos recuerdos.

—Todo héroe tiene cicatrices, pero si es por ayudar a alguien, creo que realmente son algo que apreciar y no pensar mal de ellas—hablo este con una leve sonrisa de ternura.

Se sonrojo levemente, antes de ver a su pierna.

Suspiro.

—No me arrepiento de salvar a ese hombre, jamás me arrepentiré de las vidas que salvo—declaro fervientemente, antes de ver a otro lado—solo me temo, que los chicos ya no me consideran atractiva al ver mi pierna, aunque es un precio mínimo por la vida de alguien—añadió con pesar al saber que era verdad.

Ella daría su vida por salvar a alguien.

La risa de Deku la hizo alzar la vista, este parecía calmado.

—Si alguien no ve a la grandiosa chica que eres, por una simple cicatriz, no te merece Ochako-chan—hablo este con calma.

Se sonrojo como un tomate.

Pero al menos no se desmayó.

.

Su último año en la U.A llego tan rápido que casi no sabe cuando llego, sus mortales exámenes, su fuerte entrenamiento, las batallas para crecer. Todo parecía una película en cámara rápida. Ese año casi no vio a Deku, excepto por televisión y los clubes que formaba. En su lugar se vio metida entre otros héroes famosos para detener una liga de villanos, donde más cicatrices se unieron a su cuerpo, donde Haru termino perdiendo su ojo derecho, donde Natsu ahora poseía una enorme cicatriz en toda su espalda de una tortura que recibió.

Ser héroes.

Luchar contra su pasado.

Ver a Natsu ponerse frente a todos ese año final, donde dio un discurso motivacional, fue lo que le demostró que no importa que tan herido estés.

Una sonrisa.

La esperanza.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—pregunto al aire Haru.

Ella lo ignoro viendo entre la multitud, su padre no estaba.

Suspiro.

—Tienes varias ofertas de agencias—le reto de forma tranquila.

Este se encogió de hombros.

La vena de molestarlo le sobresalió.

—Aunque supongo que elegirás donde vaya Natsu—hablo con voz maliciosa moviendo las cejas.

Cuando la pelirroja llego, suspiro al verlos flotar y luchar como dos críos.

.

Al final en lugar de ir a una agencia famosa como habían pensado los tres inicialmente, decidieron crear su propia agencia, algo suicida, pero algo que los tres deseaban. Natsu era buena administradora, Haru tenía los números en la bolsa y ella era la carismática de los tres. No sería un trayecto fácil, empezarían con algo pequeño que esperaban fuera creciendo con el tiempo.

Un mes después de salir, aun creando todo lo de la agencia, Ochako fue la encargada de las compras. Con una lista en mano, ropas de civil y una leve sonrisa amable, comenzó a caminar por las calles en busca de un supermercado barato.

Estaba tan distraída, que no noto cuando choco con una persona encapuchada, con mascara y anteojos de sol.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó rápidamente, antes de alzar la vista apenada.

Dos grandes ojos verdes la recibieron sobra las gafas.

—¿Ochako-chan?—era la voz inconfundible (para un fan/acosador de su nivel) que la hizo saltar sorprendida.

—¿Deku?—regreso la pregunta extrañada.

.

Luego de ir a un café poco conocido, descubrir que era el primer día libre del chico en años, Ochako sonrió tranquilamente (gritando emocionada por dentro) feliz de volverlo a ver. Había pasado ocho años desde que lo había visto por primera vez en televisión cuando era niña, ahora que era técnicamente una adulta y que entraba al mundo profesional, estaba feliz de verlo, ojala fuera una experiencia que se repitiera más seguido.

—Felicidades por la graduación—expreso el chico feliz.

Ella se sintió de igual forma.

—Me alegro también, aunque ahora estamos formando una agencia, en realidad espero poder dar clases en algunos años—informo algo emocionada.

La idea de ser profesora.

De inspirar a otros.

Los ojos de Deku se volvieron suaves al verla.

—Eres una gran chica Ochako, estoy seguro que serás un gran héroe—

Que el ídolo de toda tu infancia, amor platónico, persona que esperas sea el padre de tus hijos, diga esas palabras, te hacen siempre sentir que flotaras.

En el caso de ella literalmente si no se controlaba.

Rio algo tonta antes de tomar su bebida caliente en sus manos.

—Bueno ese siempre fue mi sueño, desde que te vi una vez en el festival de la U.A siempre fue mi sueño alcanzarte algún día—hablo viendo su té, ignorando el rostro sorprendido del hombre frente a ella—aun ahora lo es, pero es difícil competir con el héroe número 1, pero ya verás que pronto también podre ayudar a otros como tú y…—detuvo sus pensamientos al ver la el rostro lleno de cariño de Midoriya.

Lo cual la hizo sonrojarse enormemente.

¿Había dicho algo vergonzoso?

—Sabes desde que te vi en la competencia del festival, para mí también te volviste alguien muy interesante, siempre sonriendo y ayudando a otros…es curioso que ambos pensemos lo mismo del otro—hablo Deku con diversión.

No creía que pensaran exactamente igual.

Ella estaba enamorada de él, ahora incluso más al conocerlo en persona.

Este volteo a verla aun sonriendo, sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces si pensamos similar…¿qué dices a tener una cita conmigo?—pregunto este sin perder la jovialidad y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rostro de Uraraka exploto en rojo en menos de un segundo, antes de desmayarse para su horror.

.

Una semana después, una linda cita ocurrió, con un beso y ella desmayándose nuevamente.

A este ritmo Midoriya temía que si le pedía matrimonio (como pasaría eventualmente) esta se desmayara de nuevo.

 **Fin**

 _En esta historia la fuerza de Uraraka es mayor a la cannon, esto debido por su pasado de perder a sus padres y entrenar desde pequeña, además, intente no salirme de las posibilidades de su Quirk si modifica la gravedad, con el tiempo incluso podría mejorar más en el manga. Solo que el autor se centra en otros personajes que obviamente prefiere…no lo culpo, yo soy igual, pero Uraraka tiene mucho potencial como mucho en la trama._

 _Tengo muchas parejas para Izuku (si han leído mis fics deben haberlo notado xD) pero la que en realidad espero se cumpla algún día es la de Izuku x Uraraka._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
